Left 4 Dead Fan Fiction
by HarrisonEverdeen
Summary: Struggling with Bills death, The survivors struggle on through the infection.
1. Authors Note

Left 4 Dead Fan fiction

**Authors note**

**Some people won't know the type of zombies I will explain.**

**Tank- a huge muscular zombie in game is known to crush, and hit you over buildings ECT. **

**Boomer- Fat and warty these thing's vomit on you causing zombies to attack you.. They are easy to kill and explode when killed.**

**Smoker- Use's its tongue to entrap players pulling them towards them from a distance Sometimes causing players to never be seen again.**

**Hunter- letting out a spine chilling cry it jumps higher than anything Landing on the player tearing them to pieces (Tend to stalk prey)**

**Common Infected- Easy to kill, but fast all zombies run, and climb with impeccable speed**

**Spitter- these nasty things spit acid at the player, from the look of them they look like they were prostotuites before the infection.**

**Jockey- they jump on the back of the player dragging them to their doom.**

**Charger- these huge creatures charge at their victims Running away with them smashing them into the floor. If players do not reach them fast enough they are doomed.**

**Witch- The most deadly of all, The witch cries luring players to her The closer you get the angrier she gets She kills the person that attacks her almost instantly ripping them apart with her long blood colored fingers.**

**Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter Two: In And Out The Air

Chapter 2: In and Out The Air.

As the helicopter flew over the once bustling villages and towns, Zoey was treating Louis's injured leg.

"Here, I have iodine this will sting."

she slowly undid the dirty bandage revealing his red raw open wound.

"Zoey, I have been bitten, scratched and hit off a building by an asshole tank.. I think…"

Zoey Pressed down on the wound and smirked.

"Arrrrghh!"

"Your obviously so adjusted to pain Louis."

Louis glared at her. "Save that rebellious teenager attitude for when they find the cure."

"But why?...It's so much more fun to use on you!"

Louis growled "Get working on that wound cheeky."

Zoey saluted to him with two fingers "Aye, Aye Sir."

He chuckled. "Go check on Francis.. See if he is driving the helicopter alright.. With that other guy we picked up.."

"Oh Yes.." Zoey thought "The New guy.."

She wandered towards the front of the helicopter when it made a sudden jolt and a yell came from within the cabin followed by a shot. "Francis?"

She ran towards the door kicking it in then she saw it..

The guy they had picked up was dead on the floor, He had been infected. She looked up to francis covered in blood...Not his blood.

"Not again… We need to stop picking up people.."

"Zoey...He just changed I didn't know what to do?"

"It's okay calm down… You had no choice."

Francis nodded… and looked to the fuel meter.

"Were out… only have enough left for landing"

"Dammit! Louis.. He is still healing"

"We have no choice Zoey."

Sighed "Okay.."

Francis turned and lowered the helicopter heading into the deep forest below.


	3. Chapter Three: The Problems of Immunity

Chapter 3: The Problems of Immunity 

"Easy does it Louis.." Zoey Supported him on her shoulder.

Louis shuddered as pain shot down his leg…

Francis Looked at them " What's the plan?"

Zoey Sighed "Well, The army won't take us.. The houses around aren't safe and the tree's well… Luckily for us the little shit's climb to.."

"Why won't they take us again?"

"Because we are carriers louis.."

"What's that again?"

"We can't change but the germ is still in us so we change other people if we are not careful.. However we are unaffected."

Louis breathed "Thank you Type O Blood."

Zoey laughed. "There's an abandoned village that way. I saw it when we flew by."

She pointed north "That way."

"More Walking?" Louis whined

Francis nodded. "I'll Lead.. " Smiling to Zoey

"I will guard you with my life Zoey." Smirking

"Good to see im so thought of." Moaned Louis

"Oh Louis when did you become such a pain in the ass"

"When I got pain in my leg." He winked.

"Come on you two… And I'm leading, Francis carry your best friend Louis"

They followed her, Slightly pushing each other as they walked.


	4. Chapter Four: Cries In Death's Village

Chapter 4: cries in Death's Village.

When they approached the abandoned village, All they could do was examine the once beautiful village bustling with life. Once full of laughing children and family's, It was deathly quiet and the howling of the wind entered and left the broken windows of the decaying homes. Dried blood was still spread up the walls and in some area's body parts still remained.. Rotting away.

"It's totally empty…" Zoey said dazed.

"Your focusing on the emptiness? I was focusing on the blood and arms all over the place." Mumbled Louis.

"Better than the woods." Francis sighed.

Francis was more quiet since the death of bill. He hardly spoke and seemed to be in his own world.

"Is it?.." Zoey sighed.

She pointed at a house in decent condition, The wood was slightly rotted. The glass however still remained, With metal barricades covering them.

"Perfect...The barricades are metal"

"That should hold them out."

They slowly entered the home, Guns drawn. Empty..

The home had a musky smell, Dead flowers were still on the window sill, A portrait of a man with his wife and teenaged daughter.

They turned around and locked all the doors and windows. Placing one of the metal barricades on the front door.

"I will check the yard.. See if there is anything." Francis said.

He went out the back slowly turning corners in the silence and dark. He saw something.. Two Shapes on the ground.. He turned on the light and moved cautiously toward them. "Oh god.."

There on the ground were the man and woman from the pictures. Long claw marks were up there crumpled bodies lying in a blood pool. But where was the daughter?

"Guys! Get out here!"

They Ran as fast as they could before seeing the bodies

"Aw, Hell"

"Dear god.."

"If they're dead then we are not alone.."

"What killed them?"

Francis stared at them "Think about it They are all dead apart from one"

Zoey Gasped "The Daughter, Do you think she's…"

She was interrupted from a constant cry coming from the locked basement inside.

"Oh no.."


	5. Chapter Five: Teenaged Witch

cHAPTER 5: Teenaged Witch

Slowly they edged toward the basement, the Eerie Cries emitting from the door.

Zoey slowly turned the key, shuddering as it clicked before turning the knob slowly, Causing the cries to stop suddenly, Replaced with a surprised, Dark gasp.

She peered at the infected girl, Her dress ripped and torn, Her eyes a bright orange and he long claws covered in her parents blood.

"Witch."

The word sent shudders down everyone's spine.

Zoey slowly went closer causing the witch to growl and rise slowly.

She took a step back

"Don't…Piss…off…The…Witch"

"We need to get out of here.. now."

Zoey walked back slowly, Not noticing a loose stone, Her foot chipped it and it rolled down the stairs toward the witch.

"Aw, Sh-"

The stone hit the witch

Zoey screamed "Run Like hell!"

They Ran and locked the door behind them. The witch tore at the door with her claws

They pulled out their guns aiming it at the door taking cover behind the kitchen counter.

Watching as the door lost chunk by chunk.

All that could be heard was the witches screams and each other's heartbeats…

"Get ready.."

The Witch made her final strike bringing the door down

"FIRE!"

Everyone Fired their guns at her bullets tearing her body apart the witch screamed at the top of her lungs falling backwards down the stairs. Silence.

All that could be heard now was panting and breathing.

They made their way down the stairs, The witches arms were broken as were her legs she was still alive. But unable to move.

Zoey breathed slowly and pointed the gun at it's head.

"It's merciful.. Im sorry this happened to you"

The witch moaned and Zoey fired a bullet straight into it's head, Blood flew onto Zoey causing her to blink.

Francis and Louis Looked at her perplexed

"It had to be done.."

They nodded

"We know…"

Zoey smiled shakily.'

"Im going to go and.. wash this off me."

The nodded again

"You go do that."

She walked off slowly and the two boy's eyes followed her.

And then back to the witches's body.

And they knew it was only the beginning.


End file.
